Daughter of My Blood
by ThomE.Gemcity-06
Summary: So, this is another part of my Daughter!Verse, but doesn't have a relation to the other fics in this Verse other than that. Jimmy rescinds his invation in order to stay with his duaghter. a/n: Cas is in here too, but he's a butt; Family fic.


**a/n: Episode Tag I suppose for "That Rapture", a drop of a spoilers. This is another part in my Daughter!Verse, hope you enjoy. **_**Fatherly-Jimmy**_** and **_**Ass-Hat-Castiel**_**, **_**Concerned-Claire.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Daughter of My Blood<strong>

"Dad?" Claire Novak questioned.

_"I am not your father."_

Jimmy Novak could not believe that that had just come out of his mouth; he had just said that to his daughter. But then Jimmy realized that he was not the one to say that, but the Angel inside of him that had commandeered his vocal cords. It had sounded so harsh and matter of fact, and it had been in his voice if not a little rougher. He had seen the looked that had crossed Claire's face; first had been surprise, second had been confusion and last had pure hurt—hurt that had stayed in place.

Jimmy didn't understand—understand how an Angel could say such a thing to his daughter. An Angle of the Lord. The Angel Castiel, who Jimmy had given himself completely and fully to. The Angel that said the he would protect the Novak family, but had said such a thing to his daughter? Jimmy wasn't sure if he could have been more outraged.

_"How could you such a thing?" Jimmy demanded of the being that filled every crevice in his body._

_"I am not her father." Castiel told him._

_"You are in my body," Jimmy told him, "And I __**am**__ her father."_

_"But this body is now mine." Castiel said. "It is mine to control."_

_"You said that you would protect my daughter!"_

_"I gave my word that I shall protect you kin from that of the supernatural." Castiel corrected._

_"You're an Angel of the Lord." Jimmy protested, his voice stating exactly what the comment was supposed to mean._

_But it was lost on the Angel. "I am." he agreed._

_"Angels would not do such a thing." Jimmy said, his belief wavering._

_"As an Angel of the Lord, I will not lie; it is below me." Castiel intoned._

_"And what about breaking a girl's heart?" Jimmy demanded._

_"You are my Vessel," Castiel growled. "And you will treat me with respect!"_

_"I believed!" Jimmy spoke over the Angel, despite the fact that his tone said to shut-it. "I believed enough to say yes to you and believed everything that you said. I believed and had enough faith to let you take me and leave my family forever. You said that you would protect my family, but you have done just the opposite."_

_"I am Castiel, the Angel of Thursday, Servant and Warrior of God our Lord and Saviour." Castiel let his true essence leak out as he spoke, "You are below me, a mere insect under my wings."_

_"No," Jimmy told him, his voice hard. "I rescind my invitation to you Castiel. You are no longer allowed in my body, I will not allow it!"_

_"You can not do this!"_

_"I can and I just did." Jimmy said, his voice filled with disgust, "In a total of five minutes, you have made me regret the faith that I have had for thirty years. Get out of my body, Castiel! I forbid you from entering it for all of eternity, you are banished Castiel, forever!"_

This time it was Jimmy who was screaming as Castiel was ripped from his body, like every stitch of the Angel's essence that he been sewed to his soul was just ripped apart. He screamed as _Enochian_ protection symbols were seared into his ribs, preventing any Angel from taking him as a Vessel again.

"**Dad!**" Claire screamed, jumping off from the steps of the porch and to her father who had fallen to the ground.

She was confused, the bright light that had shot from her father and into the night sky. But that didn't matter, her father was hurt.

Claire crouched next to him, her hands on his shoulders. "Dad?" she asked, her voice quite and dripping with fear.

"I'm okay, Claire." Jimmy tried to assure his daughter, but the cough and the spit take full of blood was not reassuring.

His head was down, his hands flat against the walkway to support himself. He took comfort in his daughter's presence at his side. He had to fix this, had to make sure that Claire knew that it wasn't him that had said that to her. This was his daughter and he had to know that she wasn't hurt and she still loved him like he loved her.

"Claire," he said through the taste of blood in his teeth. "I didn't say those things." he told her, still in pain from the Angel-extraction. Who would have thought that it would have been so painful?

Claire looked down at her father. "I know," she said, rubbing soothing circles on is back.

And she did, after the initial shook of the words. His stance had been different, stiff instead of relaxed. The gruffness of his voice, to his usual smoothness. And that his normally clear blue eyes had looked like storm clouds. She didn't know what had been wrong with him in that moment, but she knew that that hadn't been her father.

"Don't leave," she begged.

Jimmy lifted his head, looking at his daughter. He put an arm over her shoulder and pulled her to his chest, holding her with his chine resting on the top of her head. Claire buried her face in his chest as Jimmy spoke,

"I will never leave, Claire." he whispered. "I promise."

"I love you, daddy." she whispered, squeezing her eyes shut and tightening her grip around her father; not willing to let him go.

"I love you too, sweetheart." Jimmy told her back, his eyes slipping closed; he was never going to even contemplate something such as that ever again.

* * *

><p><strong>note: I hoped you liked this fic, and maybe even enough to comment. If you love Castiel, I apologize. But if you wanted to see Jimmy fight back and win, then this was definitely the fic for you.<strong>

**Please review!**


End file.
